


Will it ever be the same again.

by HermioneGranger20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGranger20/pseuds/HermioneGranger20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry has to try and work out what to do. He's a lost cause. He no longer has a purpose in life. Can a certain redhead boy help him, or will it just make things worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will it ever be the same again.

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. He could bring down a career of a highly respected man, *cough* Lucius Malfoy *cough*, he could fight the darkest lord of all time and come out alive and reasonably unharmed and he could protect anyone who fought alongside him. One thing he couldn't do, though, was cope with loosing his best friends and having the weight of the world on his shoulders. Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley...Hell, he even lost Nymphadora. The woman was like a sister to him. He loved Nymphadora. Sometimes, more than he thought healthy. As he once said, "The more you care, the more you have to lose." Little did he know how true that would become.

He was now sitting in the remains of the Great Hall, with his remaining friends (and crush) Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. He had fancied Ronald since around 6th year. He wasn't as funny as his brothers, but he was damn good looking. At the moment, Hermione was fussing over her boyfriend of two years, Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't dislike Malfoy anymore, but he still didn't trust him. He may have saved his arse, but doesn't mean he'd trust him if this happened again. Ron couldn't stand the foul git. He thought Malfoy was just with Hermione to screw with him. He didn't know Harry wanted him. Not many people did. Harry kept it to himself, as he knew telling Ron during war would've been a nightmare. Just then, he heard Luna Lovegood scream. He looked over, half hoping, half expecting her to scream "THE NARGLES!". She didn't. It was quite the opposite of what he wanted to hear from the loony girl they loved like a sister.  
"DEATH EATERS!" Sure enough, there was over fifty death eaters storming the hall.   
"Ron...RON!" Ron had fallen asleep. He jumped up.  
"Huh?! Geez, mate, give a guy a heart attack why don't you? I thought there were death eaters about or something."   
"There is, Ronald! Look around!" The death eaters had grabbed hold of Hermione, Luna, Neville, Cho, Draco and almost everyone else in the hall. Excluding Harry and Ron. They started randomly firing curses at the two, who dodged every single one. Harry was almost hit by a cutting hex.  
"If this is how it all ends, I couldn't think of any better way!"  
"If this is where it all ends, it's been a blast, mate! You too, Hogwarts!"  
"Right back at ya!" Harry and Hogwarts called. Everyone was stunned to silence. The Castle spoke.   
"W-What was that, Howarts?"  
"I said right back at ya"   
"Oh." The fight continued. A hex hit Ron square in the leg. The cutting hex. "RON!" Harry pulled Ron's arm around his shoulder to help support him as they continued the fight. When every last death eater had perished, with thanks to those who escaped almost certain death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, who survived due to putting someone under Polyjuice. No surprise there. Neville had a narrow escape. Some random bitch had their wand pressed up to the side of his head, ready to kill him. Harry, luckily, managed to kill that death eater before they killed Neville. Now, everyone was laying in the hall in sleeping bags. Nobody had anywhere to sleep, so it was the hall or nothing. Hogwarts had given some of them beds. She was old, she couldn't do much magic anymore. She could, at best, make her staircases move a little. That was her daily exercise. The poor old castle had been destroyed. Filch was working on rebuilding. McGonagall's orders. For now, all they could do was hope everything would go back to normal by morning...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So, first chapter. Any good? Please tell me. I'm not too sure about it...should I stop? Carry on? I dunno. Let me know? Thanks, guys. Hope you enjoy what I have planned for the rest. Bye!


End file.
